Complicated Love
by Sasha.Rizzoli
Summary: The love they share is complicated but will they make it through? E/O.


**A/N: A story I thought of one night. Its a one shot but if enough people ask, I could extend it. Please read and review.**

**Set- Season 9 but Kathy and the kids don't exist. Everything that hasn't involved Kathy and the kids has happened. So is sorta of AU but not completely.**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing you recognize. **

* * *

Detective second grade Olivia Benson had finally let her heart win. It had taken a few years but the brunette finally stopped listening to the voices in her head and listened to her heart.

She'd announced to her partner, Detective first grade Elliot Stabler and to the world that she was in love. With Elliot Stabler, of course.

_Flashback:_

_Olivia went upstairs to find her partner in the crib, waiting for her. He was sitting on a cot in the middle of the room._

"_What's up Liv? What do you want to talk to me about?" He questioned as he watched the brunette approach him, nervously._

_The brown eyed woman rubbed her sweaty palms on her thighs, clothed in a pair o black slacks as she sat down on the cot opposite the man._

_She looked in to the handsome man's azure blues and inhaled a deep, shaky breath, exhaling it slowly._

"_Ok, El. I'm gonna tell you something, but please take it seriously."_

_Elliot nodded. "Ok...Liv, just tell me."_

"_I...I love you."_

"_I love you too, Liv."_

"_No, Elliot. I'm in love with you."_

"_Yeah, I know. I'm in love with you too," he whispered and got up._

_The senior partner squatted down in front of his younger partner and his lips collided with Olivia's, beginning a tender, passionate kiss before pulling back aburptly._

_Olivia tried to get her breathing under control. "What, El?"_

"_We can't date, baby. I'm sorry."_

_Olivia nodded in understanding. "We're partners."_

"_Best friends?"_

"_Yeah," she hesitantly answered, sadly._

"_Wanna come to a carnival with me tonight? It will be fun."_

"_Ah, sure. Why not?" She replied with a fake smile._

_End flashback._

6:45 came and Olivia was putting finishing touches on her hair and make up. She was dressed in a knee length black skirt with a frilly bottom, an emerald green halter neck top and flat black shoes, since they'd be doing a lot of walking.

Just as she walked out of the bedroom, ready to go, there was a knock on the front door. The brunette grabbed her black purse off the kitchen counter on the way to the door.

She opened it to find Elliot dressed in a pair of black jeans and a navy blue shirt, untucked.

"Wow, Liv. You look so beautiful," he greeted her, practicallydrawling, as she exited her apartment.

"Thanks, El. Not bad yourself there," she answered with a seductive smile as she closed and locked her front door.

The couple walked in to the elevator and Elliot pressed the button to go down to the ground floor. They stepped in and watched the silver doors close behind them in silence before Elliot let his hand brush against Olivia's.

The brunette smiled and entwined her fingers with his.

"Tonight is gonna be great," Olivia whispered and leaned in to Elliot, just as the elevator doors opened with a ding.

"It sure is, honey," he replied and guided her to his car.

Elliot was a gentleman as he opened up the passenger door for his friend.

"Thanks," Olivia said with a flirtatious smile and got in before Elliot closed the door behind her.

He got in to the driver's seat and put the key in the ignition, turning it, to turn the car on.

"Some rule still applies, Livvie," he said as he pulled away from the curb.

Benson furrowed her eyebrows. "What? That we're not dating? That tonight is just a friend's night out?"

Stabler licked his dry lips and shook his head as he put the indicator on to turn on to another street. "You're right but no. The passenger gets to pick the music."

Olivia laughed and put on a CD, both she and Elliot liked. "Do you know that it's usually the driver that gets to pick."

Elliot smirked and sped up to keep up with the traffic on the busy road. "Well, in that case, I could pick something."

Olivia playfully slapped his hand away from the CD player. "Nope. You said passenger, so I'm in charge," she joked.

"Fine, have it your way, ma'am," her partner joked back.

"I will." She laughed.

She was hoping to change his mind about dating by the end of the night.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Elliot led Olivia in to the carnival with his hand on the small of her back.

"Where would you like to go first, Liv?"

Olivia looked around the busy carnival and set her eyes on the huge, freaky looking roller coaster. "The rollercoaster looks fun," she said, pointing to it.

Stabler's face paled. "Ah no, can you pick something else?" He asked.

Benson looked at her manly partner and laughed. "Scared, huh?"

"No...I just don't....Wanna go on a roller coaster. How about I win you a teddy bear?"

"Later. Roller coaster first. Come on, El," she said and headed over to it, with a scared Elliot in tow.

They got to the roller coaster and Elliot finally gave in, he decided to go on it because this night was for Olivia, not himself.

As soon as they got off, Elliot ran to the closest bin and threw up.

"You ok, El? Sorry, I shouldn't have made you go on there," she apologized.

"It's ok, Liv. Let's go win you a teddy bear," he said and put a hand on her lower back, guiding her toward the carnival games.

As they walked past a ball target throwing game, Olivia saw a huge pink and white teddy bear. It sat about thirty inches in height and had a satin emerald green bowtie.

She stopped Elliot and pointed at it. "Win me that one, El. Please."

"Pink, huh?" He laughed.

Olivia playfully slapped his arm. "Shut up. Win me it."

"Sure, honey," he said and turned to the man, handing him a $5 dollar note for three shots.

Elliot threw the first ball and missed by an inch, followed by the second.

"Third time's a charm," he whispered and pretended to kiss the plastic white ball.

He threw it and a winner's ding sounded. He'd got it in.

"Congratulations, sir. A teddy bear for the lovely lady," the man said and passed Olivia the huge teddy bear.

"Thanks, El," she thanked him, giving him a light kiss on the cheek.

"No problem, Liv. What next?"

"I wouldn't mind getting my favourite latte."

"Let's go find where they sell coffee then," he replied and guided her to where the food and beverage stalls were.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Two hours went by and Olivia finally needed to use the restroom.

"I'll be back in a minute, El," Olivia promised and passed the teddy bear to Elliot to hold for her.

She already decided where that huge fluffy toy was going. It was going to be sitting on the armchair in her living room.

She used the restroom, totally oblivious to what was occuring outside, partly because it was so loud and crowded in the women's restroom.

The brunette remerged smiling but it quickly faded. Elliot, the man she'd confessed her love to that afternoon and that had joined in the flirting all night, was kissing another woman.

It was definitely not a friendly kiss. The teddy was on the dirty ground. Elliot's hands were cupping the blonde woman's face. Her hands resting on his backside, slightly squeezing it. Tongues practically down each other's throats.

She was hurt. Heart broken. She covered her mouth, silencing the escaping devestated broken hearted sob.

"Elliot, do you know her?" The woman asked as they pulled away for air.

"Who, Angie?" He asked, looking around.

She pointed to the crying brunette dressed in an emerald green halter neck top, black skirt and flat back shoes about to run. It was Olivia.

"Shit. Liv!"

Olivia shook her head and ran.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Elliot was slowly catching up to her. She turned in to a funhouse. The one with the funny mirrors. It was the closest free thing to run in to.

As she ran past them, her body looked like it wads being stretched, contorted. Made her look longer, shorter, wider, thinner. Any normal time she would have stopped and looked. Even laughed. She couldn't now. She was too hurt and betrayed. Elliot chasing her made matters worse.

She exited out the other end and looked behind her quickly before continuing to run for the exit of the carnival.

"Thank heavens," she muttered to herself.

She'd lost Elliot. He was nowhere in sight.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The brown eyed detective tried to open her apartment door with shaky hands, but kept dropping them. She went to pick them up again but bumped heads with someone else. She looked up to see Elliot holding her keys.

"Let me help you, Liv," he offered.

Olivia snatched her keys back. "Think you've helped enough," she hissed.

She finally got the key in the lock and unlocked the door, opening it.

She looked at Elliot. More like evilly glared. Boring holes in to his attractive muscular body. She had to stop herself from drawling. She was angry at him. Hurt and betrayed.

"Liv...."

Olivia shook her head in angry frustration. "Go back to your girlfriend."

Elliot furrowed his brows. "Girlfriend?"

"The blonde you were making out with. You sure looked like you were enjoying it," she ridiculed.

Elliot ran a hand down his face. "I'm sorry, Liv. She's a high school sweetheart. We dated all through junior high and high school. She then moved to Washington for college. She still lives there, she's just on vacation. Her name is Angela Frost," he tried to explain.

It didn't help much. If anything, it made the situation worse.

"I don't care! You hear me?!" She screamed and went in to her apartment, slamming the door behind her.

She locked it with two deadlocks and the chain. She slid down the door with her back to it and began to cry, heavily, finally releasing all the bottled up hurt.

She thought she could trust Elliot, but even he just broke her head.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Elliot could hear the sobs on the other side of the door. Heart-breaking weeping. He turned his back to the door and slid down to the carpeted floor. Which didn't look to have been cleaned in weeks.

He sighed. He grabbed a pen out of his pocket, along with a napkin. He wrote: 'Anyone ever told you that you have the voice of an angel? Eyes as bright as the brightest star in the night sky? A heart of gold? The personality of a butterfly, who can sting like a bee, if need be?'

He slid it under the door and waited. Hoping for the best.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Olivia felt a bit of paper hit her hand. She looked down to see a napkin with her partner's messy scrawl. She cautiously picked it up and read it. She actually smiled a little as she read the heart filled words.

She opened her purse and took out a blue pen. Smiling as she wrote: 'No. No-one ever has."

She slid it back under the door and waited for it's return.

It did about forty-five seconds later. She picked it up and it read: Well, if you open the door, I can tell you. Forget everything I said this afternoon. Let's date. If someone has to transfer I will.'

Olivia instantly got up and unlocked the door in a rush, before swinging it open to see Elliot standing there waiting.

"I couldn't ask you to transfer."

"I know but I will for you. Anything for you," he promised.

Olivia jumped in to his welcoming arms. "Thank you. I love you."

Elliot carried Olivia back in to her apartment and closed the door, closing it behind them with his foot. "I love you too, baby," he whispered, carrying her in to the bedroom, where they'd make love together for the first time.


End file.
